


Popcorn

by marauders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn’t sure which type of popcorn he should buy for Cas. He knew Cas enjoys burgers a lot so that means Cas loves salty food, right? But then, recently, he also knew  Cas enjoys coffee with sugar and cream, so Cas also equally loves sweet foods. Back to square one, then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

Dean wasn’t sure which type of popcorn he should buy for Cas. He knew Cas enjoys burgers a lot so that means Cas loves salty food, right? But then, recently, he also knew  Cas enjoys coffee with sugar and cream, so Cas also equally loves sweet foods. Back to square one, then.

The lines are diminishing much quicker now since the movie staff opens another line to handle the waiting grumbles customers. He needs to decide quickly.

Dean look around to find Cas in the crowded place and find him in the exact place he was left him earlier. He looks at Dean and gives an awkward-adorable-waves with a half smiles plastered on his face. He wears plaid shirt like the Winchesters because he is one of the Winchester now and because Dean was the one bought that shirt for him.

For a second, Dean just stares at Cas without actually do anything, then he waves back with a too big grins for his liking. He must look stupid, he thought to himself. But, looking at Cas, looking at smiling Cas, Cas that smiles just for him, brings the stupidity on him and damn if he cares whether he looked like an idiot or not.

“Sir?” the guy behind the counter called him, “What do you want to buy?”

“Oh..uhm, popcorn please.”

“Which one, Sir? We have the salty popcorn and the caramel one.”

A bit then, “Give me both. And 2 Lattes. Do you have burger?”

“Actually we do have burger,” the theatre employee said with a polite smiles. He must be wondered how the hell Dean eat all of those alone, Dean thought.

“It’s for my boyf..my friend. I don’t know which one of popcorn he actually likes.” He stutters. This is too embarrassing.

“I understand.” Again, the polite smiles. “So, we have many type of burgers…we have…”

“Bacon.” Dean cut him off, “Cas loves Bacon Burger. I do know this for a fact. In fact, that times he eats…” Dean stops himself. What the hell happened to him. Why does he ramblings about Cas to a stranger. “Sorry..” He muttered.

“You are a lovely boyfriend. Cas must be lucky to have you.” the guy said with a knowing smile, “I, myself, sometimes couldn’t help myself to start blabbering about how lovely my girlfriend is in front of random people.”

“He’s not.. Cas is.. How’s much?”

He gives the amount and Dean paid.

Dean is still thinking of how to brought these foods to Cas when someone taps on his shoulder.

“Hello Dean.” The gravelly voice said. “Let me help you with that.”

“Cas..yeah, thanks.” Cas grabs both kind of popcorn and put those on his arms with a curious expression, “Are these good, Dean?”

“Your boyfriend didn’t know which one you will like better so he bought you both and bacon burger he knew you love. You have such a sweet boyfriend, you must be so happy.” The theatre employee suddenly talk to Cas.

Dean looks at Cas with a horrified expression. They are not boyfriend. He didn’t even know if Cas loves him like that. He starts saying something, “Listen..”

“He is.” Cas said to the guy.

“Huh?” Dean said.

“Dean is always a charming guy.” Cas said, “My charming guy.” Cas continues as he looks at Dean with that adorable smiles Dean loves so much.

And Dean turns into a puddle of mud. Not literally, but close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, unbeta-ed so sorry for any mistakes. This is before my other story, Turtles.


End file.
